


Split Petals [Book 1: Blazing Petals]

by lmao_whats_a_life



Series: Blazing Petals [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Birchclan, Echoclan, F/F, F/M, Fallenclan, Highclan, M/M, Other, Streamclan, i apologize if this is really bad, i love my oc's, spelling is rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_whats_a_life/pseuds/lmao_whats_a_life
Summary: “I do not know.” Tigerleaf shook her head. “But I have a feeling it will bring more than we can give.”





	1. Allegiances

**ECHOCLAN**

**Leader:**

Sparrowstar - Red-brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes and a short, feathered tail.

**Deputy:**

Brackenpool - chocolate tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Mossbranch - white and black she-cat with green eyes

**Senior Warriors:**

Pebbletail - white tom with silver spots all over and misty gray eyes

_Apprentice, Stonepaw_

Hollypetal - black she-cat with white spots on her ears and back to tail tip

Jaystorm - silver tabby tom with stormy blue eyes

Warriors:

Cinderear - light gray tom with darker gray ears

Smokepetal - ash gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Lilyfire - white she-cat with a pinkish tint and bright amber eyes

Hazelbee - hazel tom with black stripes like a bee

Blackgorse - black tom with

Brightflame - white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Mumblepaw_

Darkblossom - black tom with gray patches that look like blossoms

_Apprentice, Brackenpaw_

Silvertail - dark gray she-cat with a silver tail

**Queens:**

Cloudfall - white she-cat with lilac eyes (Mother of Patchkit, a white she-cat with cream patches and deep blue eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Brackenpaw - chocolatey brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

Stonepaw - light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mumblepaw - dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Birchbriar - pale brown she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Stumpyfern - dirty brown tom with dark, leaf-green eyes and a stumpy, feathered tail.

Hawkwind - brown tabby tom with mint green eyes

 

**HIGHCLAN**

**Leader:**

Brightstar - White and Ginger tom with lime-colored eyes

**Deputy:**

Alderberry - Orangish brown tabby tom with pale orange eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Snowfern - Fluffy white tom with bright amber eyes

_Apprentice, Brookpaw_

**Senior Warriors:**

Birchheart - Mottled Pale brown tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

Streamblossom - Blue-gray she-cat with darker stripes and a paler undercoat with pale, copper eyes

Hawkcloud - Reddish brown tom with white spots and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Dustflight - Dusty brown tom with a wide head and brown eyes

Weaseltooth - White and Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sandfeather - Pale ginger tom with darker stripes and moss-green eyes and a white chest

Featherbush - Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw - Blue-gray tom with white paws and dark blue eyes

Brookpaw - Small, brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws, muzzle, ears, and tail tip. Has light amber eyes

**Queens:**

Hickorywing - Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes

(Mother of Hollykit, a brown mackeral tabby,  Shimmerkit, a pale ginger she-cat, Lionkit a golden-brown tabby, and Lilykit, a brown, pale ginger, and white tom)

Lakewing - Blue-gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and ear tips with dark blue eyes

(Mother of Aspenkit, a dusty brown tom, Vixenkit, a blue-gray she-kit and Spirekit, a grayish brown she-kit)

**FALLENCLAN**

**Leader:**

Spottedstar - rusty spotted cat with light green eyes

**Deputy:**

Sunstone - yellow-orange tom with spiky head fur, with warm dark green, almost black, eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Tigerleaf - toyger cat with short hair and icey green eyes

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

**Senior Warriors:**

Thorndapple - golden-brown, black dappled she-cat with chocolate cherry colored eyes

_Apprentice: Squirrelpaw_

Graypelt - pure gray tom with metalic purple eyes

Doegaze - pale cream, fawn, and white she-cat with round, warm brown eyes

Crowcall - dark gray she-cat with darker ears, tail tip, paws, and muzzle with piercing yellow eyes

Leaffall - cream-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenbranch

_Apprentice: Goldenpaw_

**Warriors:**

Whitefang - white tom with long legs, a poofy tail, and orange eyes

Flarestorm - dark ginger tom with darker stripes, lighter ginger chest and belly, and blazing green eyes

_Apprentice: Mudpaw_

Bluestream - blue-gray she-cat with turquoise eyes

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Raincrest - gray tom with blue eyes

Rowanheart - brown spotted bengal with a snow-white left leg, feathered ears, and wide green eyes

Shadewing - dark gray she-cat with brown eyes

Lavendertail - lavender point siamese she-cat with brown eyes

Dustcloud - dust colored she-cat with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Yarrowpaw_

Palefur - pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Rosestream - white she-cat with ginger legs, tail, ears, and blue eyes

Dewblink - blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes

Blazefeather - russet tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Petalflame - white she-cat with copper eyes

Stonepool - slate gray tom with a white patch on his chest and aqua eyes

**Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw - Brown she-cat with darker gray specks

Nightpaw - Black-furred tom with yellow eyes

Squirrelpaw - Reddish brown she-cat with a very fluffy tail and brown eyes

Yarrowpaw - orangish yellow tabby tom with dark, leaf green eyes

Mudpaw - Brown-furred tom with darker brown paws and amber eyes

Spottedpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Goldenpaw - Short-haired she-cat with yellowish orange fur and cheetah spots. Has chocolatey  brown eyes

**Queens:**

Birdwish - light grayish brown tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes (Mother of Bluekit, a blue-gray tom with green eyes, Brightkit, brown-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, Brindlekit, gray-brown tom with orange eyes and Bumblekit, a blue-gray striped tom with orange eyes)

**Elders:**

Snowstream - fluffy pale cream and white she-cat with a missing eye

Cloudnose - pale gray tom with white fur around nose and blue eyes

Oakclaw - pure brown she-cat with darker brown paws and feathered ears

Turtlespots - blue cream diluted long-haired tortoiseshell tom with golden yellow eyes

 

**BIRCHCLAN**

**Leader:**

Silentstar - white she-cat with pale brown spots, a darker stripe down back, forehead, tail tip, and paws; feathered ears and medium brown stripes under misty-gray eyes

**Deputy:**

Frostpool - white she-cat with medium-blue eyes

_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Hopeleaf - white she-cat with gray and dark gray patches with silvery green eyes

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

**Senior Warriors:**

Lilywhisker - pinkish gray tom with copper eyes

Maplefrost - dark ginger she-cat with white spots under eyes and emerald green eyes

Spottedflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with flower-yellow eyes

Birchleaf - light brown tom with dark green eyes

**Warriors:**

Duskwing - yellowish orange tom with darker blue-gray patches and odd, pinkish-purple eyes

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Ebonyheart - lithe black she-cat with green eyes

Mosswish - white she-cat with black patches and dark blue eyes

Lightstream - pale blue-gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Sunfur - bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Coldpaw_

Juniperheart - calico she-cat with bright golden eyes

Briarclaw - light brown tom with faint darker flecks and bright emerald green eyes

Stonefire - stone-gray tom with dark, yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Whitepaw - fluffy white tom with oddly colored eyes

Silverpaw - silver she-cat with misty gray eyes

Mousepaw - dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Coldpaw - white tom with cold ice-blue eyes and a bobtail

**Queens:**

Sweetfern - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ear tips with green eyes (Mother to Quailkit and Jaykit)

Kestrelsky -  brown she-cat with white spots and sky blue eyes (Mother to Littlekit, a brown and white tom)

Snowfeather - white she-cat with feathered ears and pale gold eyes (Foster mother to Blossomkit, a white she-kit with pale gold eyes, Mothkit, a golden-brown spotted tabby, Fidgetkit, a pale golden-brown tom and Marigoldkit, a white she-kit with feathered ears and marigold yellow eyes)

**Elders:**

Mintfrost - white she-cat with blind mint-green eyes

Mallowflight - light brown and white tortoiseshell tom with startling purple-pink eyes

Joel - smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

 

**STREAMCLAN**

**Leader:**

Batstar - black tom with dark brown patches and copper eyes

_Apprentice, Patchpaw_

**Deputy:**

Silvermist - silver she-cat with misty gray eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Bramblestripe - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Mistpaw_

**Senior Warriors:**

Dappleheart - calico she-cat with green eyes

Branchfur - solid brown tom with green eyes

Leopardbush - ginger tom with unusual, darker golden spots and brown paws with amber eyes

Tawnyflight - tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Emberpond - dark ginger tabby tom with electrifying yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Crystalwing - silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and light blue eyes

Darkfeather - black and white she-cat with misty gray eyes

Ashstorm - ash-gray she-cat with dark, almost black eyes

Lakeflower - blue tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Patchpaw - ginger tom with brown patches and green eyes

Leafpaw - brown tabby she-cat with snow-white socks, chest, underbelly, and white dots under her yellow eyes.

Mistypaw - silvery blue-gray she-cat with white stripes and misty blue eyes

**Queens:**

Grayglow - dark gray she-cat with silver spots (Mother of Flamekit, a gray and ginger tom)

Snowcloud - fluffy white she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Mother of Mudkit, a white and brown she-kit)

**Elders:**

Pondflash - mottled dark blue-gray tom with patchy fur and milky yellow eyes

Mudfrost - solid brown tom with yellow eyes

Brownfur - solid brown she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Tigerleaf sighed, shaking herself as she padded towards a bushy, moss-covered den. 

Spottedstar's den.  


“Spottedstar?” Tigerleaf asked, nervously poking her head in.

Spottedstar looked up from her spot next to her son, Goldentuft.

“What is it, Tigerleaf?” She asked in surprise, motioning with her tail for the medicine cat to come in. “Goldentuft, will you go see if Crowcall needs any help?” She asked pointedly to her son, who quickly nodded and stood up, padding out of the den with a twitch of the tail.

“Now..What was it you wanted to talk about, Tigerleaf?”

“I-I um..had a dream from StarClan,” She started, carefully watching her leaders expression.

“Make yourself comfortable now. If I have to be honest...I had one too.” Spottedstar admitted, light green meeting icy green.  


“What was yours?” Tigerleaf asked, curious. Maybe they had the same one?

And if they did have the same one...why did StarClan send one to both of them? Wouldn’t just one of us be better? She asked herself, quietly.

Spottedstar blinked, and finally started speaking

“One will turn to three, and three will turn to five. Beware of the midnight creek.”

“What does that mean?” Tigerleaf asked, confusion flickering in her eyes. 

The last line, _Beware of the midnight creek,_ made her pelt prickle in uneasiness.

“Your dream?” Spottedstar encouraged, eyes glinting in curiosity.

“Five will shatter the dark veil. Accept the one who treads on a fine line between worlds.”

“Between worlds...does that mean that one of them is an outsider?” Spottedstar asked, her tail tip twitching, worry soon appearing. "Will we have to rely on someone outside our clans?"  


“I do not know.” Tigerleaf shook her head. 

“But I have a feeling it will bring more than we can give.”

What did the prophecy mean?

Spottedstar sighed. "We must think back on it, I suppose. You may go back to your den now, Tigerleaf. And thank you for telling me." With a wave of the tail, Tigerleaf was dismissed.

Troubled, Tigerleaf padded back to her den to help Hawkpaw.

_ One will turn to three, three will turn to five. Beware of the midnight creek. Five will shatter the dark veil; accept the one who treads on a fine line between worlds. _


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that, Sparrowstar sighed and looked out of the camp entrance in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one with Mumblepaw, an Echoclan apprentice :p

A reddish brown tabby tom jumped onto a tree stump that held itself high in the middle of the camp.

“Everyone gather at the Tree-Ledge for a clan meeting!” Sparrowstar called out to his clan.

Somewhere in the gathered cats, a kit anxiously shuffled his paws, mumbling to himself.

“I have gathered you all here because today we have a kit who is ready to become an apprentice.” Sparrowstar swept his yellow gaze around, before beckoning Mumblekit to come forward.

“Mumblekit **_,_ ** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mumblepaw. Your mentor will be Brightflame. I hope Brightflame will pass down all she knows on to you.

Brightflame **_,_ ** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hawkwind, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal You will be the mentor of Mumblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mumblepaw.”

“Mumblepaw! Mumblepaw! Mumblepaw!” The clan cheered, as the new apprentice moved forward to touch noses with his mentor.

“Everyone is dismissed!”

Sparrowstar jumped off of the Tree-Ledge, walking to talk to some of the senior warriors.

“What will we do today?” Mumblepaw mumbled, blinking up at Brightflame.

“Today we will go hunting.” She replied. “Let’s see if Brackenpool has something for us to do.” She added.

As if on cue, Brackenpool walked up to them, his whiskers twitching in amusement. “Brightflame, can you and Mumblepaw go on a dawn hunting patrol? You may take two other warriors with you.”

“Of course, Brackenpool.” Brightflame nodded, eyes bright. “Who should we take with us?” Hollypetal padded up in a swagger way, and snorted.

Brackenpool called out, “Hollypetal, you’re coming with the new apprentice and his mentor on the dawn hunting patrol!” Brackenpool turned. “Cinderear, you’ll also come. Let’s go!”

Hollypetal suggested, “Why don’t we go to the Snakepool?” “Great idea.” Brackenpool praised warmly, looking at his senior warrior.

“There’s a mouse right there!” She unsheathed her claws and told everyone “Who wants to get it?”

When nobody answered, Hollypetal declared she would and told Mumblepaw to watch very carefully, she got into a hunting position to catch the mouse.

Mumblepaw watched her drop into a crouch, noting how she put all her weight into her haunches. He watched her stalk forward then--

She pounced, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. She moved into a sitting position with the mouse in her jaws.

Mumblepaw’s ears pricked as he heard a chattering noise. “Mumblepaw, how about you go and catch that vole?” She suggested, her whiskers twitching in amusement when he looked at her in surprise.

“O-Okay.” He nodded, before trying to pinpoint the exact location of the vole before dropping into the same position Hollypetal had been when she went to catch the mouse.

He was going to catch it, but he then stood up quickly as a newer scent wafted through his nose. The vole went silent for a moment as it finally noticed the cats, and went scampering off.

“Mumblepaw?” Brightflame asked, before she noticed it as well.

“A badger.” Brackenpool growled, his eyes narrowing.

“Are we near a badgers den?” Cinderear asked, pointing her tail tip towards a nearby hole in the ground. “I don’t remember that being there.”

Mumblepaw sniffed again. “There’s fresh badger scent, but there’s also a faint milk scent.. Is there a mother badger with her cubs?” He asked, nervously looking at his mentor.

Brightflame sniffed again as well. “It seems so. Good scenting, Mumblepaw. Should we investigate it, Brackenpool? Or go and tell Sparrowstar?”

“We’ll investigate it.” He meowed. “Mumblepaw, go and tell Sparrowstar, okay? Just in case.”

Mumblepaw seemed about to protest, but he nodded when Brackenpool’s narrow-eyed look landed on him, and he quickly ran back to camp.

“Hollypetal, Cinderear. Let’s go.” Brackenpool ordered, calmly. “Brightflame, stay up here to warn us if the mother is coming back. Okay?” At her nod, he turned away, his ears pricked.

Brackenpool listened for any reckless movements-- any badgers they have come across always seemed to act very reckless.

Hearing nothing, he beckoned the two warriors to follow him as he lightly padded towards the badgers den. They heard small noises from the hole.

So the badger was a mother after all. Brackenpool thought bitterly to himself. Great. More problems for us to solve.

“Brackenpool, what should we do with them? Chase them off?” Cinderear asked, being the newly made warrior she is.

“We’re gonna have to. Quick, before the mother comes back!” He commanded, voice stern. Both warriors quickly nodded, getting in position.

Mumblepaw ran as far as his small legs could handle, his breaths coming out short.

Seeing the entrance to their camp, he quickly pushed through the lichen that draped down it.

He skid to a halt, his chest heaving as he panted.

“Sparrowstar!” The apprentice called, his eyes rounded with worry. The said tom looked up, and bounded over calmly.

“Yes? What is it, Mumblepaw?”

“B-Brackenpool sent me back to tell you that he, Cinderear, Hollypetal, and Brightflame are going to try and chase some badgers out of our territory. As far as we could tell, there were four of them-- a mother and her three cubs. W-We didn’t see the mother around, but there were three baby cubs. He wanted me to tell you just in case.”

Sparrowstar’s eyes had a flicker of worry in them, before it disappeared.

“Mumblepaw, go rest in your den for now.” Sparrowstar murmured, looking over the out-of-breath tom.

“Hazelbee!” Sparrowstar called to the hazel-colored she-cat, who was sharing tongues with Smokepetal.

“I want you, Silvertail, and Blackgorse to go to the Snakepool. Brackenpool, Cinderear, Hollypetal, and Brightflame are there investigating a badger’s den and may need help.”

Hazelbee padded over, nodding. “Okay, Sparrowstar.” She turned, and quickly went to go find the other warriors Sparrowstar had mentioned.

“Mumblepaw, you can go find Stonepaw and see if she needs help or go rest in your den. Okay?” Sparrowstar’s eyes softened looking at the very worried apprentice, who nodded and slowly walked off towards the gray she-cat, who was listening to Pondflash’s story about a kittypet saving the leader before Sparrowstar.

With that, Sparrowstar sighed and looked out of the camp entrance in silence, before turning and heading back to his conversation with Stumpyfern.


End file.
